Love Sick
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Updated! Heero is sick and there's only one person who can care for him. Read and find out who it is.Ratings WILL change in future chapters.
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my life..uh..Wait I don't even own that.

Love Sick  
Ch 1-Sick

* * *

"Heero" Duo stated knocking on the room door of the perfect solider.

"Heero,are you ready" He pushed open the door slightly when he heard no response. His heart almost stopped when he saw Heero Yuy still wrapped in sheets and in his bed. He let out a high pitched scream and booked down stairs to find the others. He rushed into the kitchen, and used a counter to support him as he tried the catch his breath. Every ones eyes were on him as he entered.

"I think (gasp) Heero's (inhale) dead"

"What!" they said in unison

"Duo what are you talking about" Qratre questioned

"I went in his room to see if he was ready to go, and I found him still in his bed."  
The group rushed up to Heero's room and peeked in. There was Heero laying in his bed, lifeless, just like Duo had said. They inched closer quietly, none daring to wake up the perfect solider. They stood above him and stared blankly at the body in front of them.

"Is he dead" Trowa whispered.

"I don't know, Duo poke him and find out"Qratre said softly

"Hell No" Duo stated as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Come on Duo, I'm asking you nicely"

"Oh no , I'm not losing my arms just because you _asked_ me nicely." Wufei groaned.

"Fine I'll do it" He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and took a step toward the dead figure. He poked him once, then again. He jumped completely from his skin and ran for the door, tripping over Duo's foot 'that just happened to be there as that very moment', when Heero moved, but did not wake.

"Okay, he's officially not dead, but something is definitely wrong" Qratre stated.

"Maybe he's sick" Wufei stated as he sat up and rubbed his nose.

"Ha, Heero...Sick. That will be the day"

"Well today's the day, because he feels feverish" Trowa confirmed as he pulled

his hand away from Heero's forehead.

"Okay, so what do we do, we have a mission today" Duo voiced

"Call Hilde, she'll know what to do"

"She's not here, remember. She's on a business trip, with Sally and Noin." Duo said. 

"Okay, well were back to square 1" Trowa stated taking a seat on the edge of Heero's bed.

"Let's think" Duo said concentrating really hard. "Ow" he mumbled.

"What's wrong with you" Wufei stated.

"I think I concentrated a little to hard" Qratre rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So what did you'll think of"

"Well" Trowa began. "Relena could do it, after all it's her day off. She'll be happy to care for him"

"Care for who?"All eyes were drawn to the once dead boy, which now stood in front of them.

"Ah nobody" they all shock there heads, hastily. Heero did not by the act but would push it no further.

"Heero, you should get back into bed, your not feeling well"

"I feel fine" he said heading over to his desk, and took a seat in front of his laptop.

"No, you have a high fever"

"I said I feel fine" he rose suddenly, then the room began to spin causing him to fall forward. Duo caught him just before he hit the ground. He placed him back into his bed.

"I'm calling Relena" Qratre stated and left the room. Qratre entered the room again a few minutes later.

"She's on her way"

* * *

I had such a fun time writing this chapter. Stay tuned for the second chapter soon. 


	2. The Flu

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Love Sick  
Ch 2- The Flu  
  
Relena was just about the exit her house for her daily morning jog, when her phone rang. She closed the door and picked up the phone closest to the front door.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Relena it's Qratre, I have a favorite I need to ask of you"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Well, Me and the guys are about to leave for a mission in space and will be gone for the next three days."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But Heero's not feel well, I think he has the flu"  
  
"Oh my, does he have a fever"  
  
"Yes and he was sleeping when Duo went to check on him this morning"  
  
"All right, I'm on my way"  
  
She hung up the phone and ran up stairs, skipping every other stair. She packed a few pairs of clothes and left, heading towards the Gundam pilots home, about 15 minutes away. She barley stopped the car before she jumped out of the car and rang the door bell. The next thing she heard was the crashing of trash cans. She looked down the road and saw her new expedition AC198 rolling slowly down the street.  
  
"I'll just get that later"  
  
She turned around when she heard Qratre's ask her to come in. He took her bags and led her up stairs. She entered Heero's room and immediately her eyes where drawn to the sleeping figure in the large king sized bed. She moved to his side and placed a caring hand on his feverish forehead. Duo came in and stood beside her.  
  
"Were leaving now, is everything under control" she nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle him" She smiled and nodded again.  
  
  
  
"You guys be safe"  
  
She now stood down in the hanger as the four gundam pilots entered there gundams and flew off into space. She sighed and headed back up stairs, but instead of heading straight to Heero's room, she made her way into the large hall bathroom. She gathered up all the flu medicine she could find then headed to Heero's room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Heero was awaken abruptly by the sound of engine's being started. At first his vision was a bit blurry but now every thing was back to normal. He stood up and went to his window. He saw the four gundams take off toward the N82 area. They had left with out him. He turned and got dressed. He was a bout the head down stairs when the large room began to grow smaller, and his body began to sweat. His vision started to blur as he took a step forward  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Relena almost fainted when she glanced up to see a full dressed Heero and about to take a step down stairs. He began to rock back and forth and she knew he was going to faint soon. She dropped the medicine and ran up the stairs to catch him as his foot missed the step and began to fall. He almost took her down the stairs as she caught him just in time. She dragged his body back into his room and into his bed. She retrieved the medicine once again and sat down next to him. He opened his eye slowly and was slightly shocked to see Relena there.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing here" he said trying to get up. She placed on hand his chest and pushed him back .  
  
"I'm here to take care if you" she replied and she pick up a bottle of NyQuill and began reading the instructions.  
  
"Taking car of me, why" He asked truly confused.  
  
"Heero, your not feeling well, you have the flu, silly"  
  
He suddenly realized that he did indeed not feel like him self. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stand in the pouring for 5 hours. He was about o speak when he felt and brush of air push upward. He covered his mouth as he began a tantrum of chained coughs. Relena smiled as she poured a thick green liquid in to a spoon she had grab from the kitchen.  
  
"Here drink this, it' will help with the coughing and your fever." She putt the spoon to his mouth and almost dropped the spoon in surprised when Heero turned away from her with a disgusted look on his tired face. He look some much like a small child. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't tell that the perfect solider, doesn't like to take medicine"  
  
"It's taste nasty"  
  
"Oh it's not that bad, here" She pushed the spoon toward him once again. He again refused.  
  
"No"  
  
"Heero Yuy, you will take this medicine, now open your mouth and swallow."Heero reluctantly open his mouth and swallowed the bitter medicine."  
  
"Now was that so bad." He nodded. She grin. She had won. She turn to leave but was stopped.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get you some soup" she called over her shoulder and left. Heero found this the perfect opportunity to 'escape'. He sat forward to get up but then Relena suddenly appeared in the door way.  
  
"And don't think you can leave, you better be when I return or else."  
  
Or else what. Heero thought. What could Relena do to him, the perfect solider. But something stopped him. He didn't what to leave, plus he really didn't feel well. So he leaned back and relaxed till Relena returned.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Like the first Chapter I had so much fun writing this. I hope you had as much reading it. 


	3. What kind of movie is this?

Ch 3-What Kind of Movie is This!  
  
Heero sat up and looked around. His room was dark and he guessed in was nighttime. He through off his covers and stood up. He ajusted his eyes to the darkness and headed to the door. He poked his head into the hallway and looked both ways.Where was Relena? He walked toward the stairwell and heard something from the living room. He moved sliently down the stairs and turned toward the dimly lit room. He could tell the low glow of light came from the Tv. He crept up slowly behind the sitting figure, but froze when the figure moved. Relena screamed and through her mug at the shadowy figure that stood behind her. She heard a groan and gasped as Heero stepped into the light holding his crouch. It seemed she had bad aim and had accidently hit his..... well you know.  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay Heero. You really should not sneak up on me like that. Wait, hold on a minute." She stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed" She asked  
  
"I feel better, really, I do."  
  
"Well you have been sleeping all day i guess you stay down here and watch Tv with me." She sat down and patted the seat next to her.  
  
"Are you hungry, I don't think you ate breakfast." Relena questioned.  
  
Heero nodded. "Okay wrap this blanket around you and go pick out a movie or something." She said bouncing out of the room toward the kitchen.  
  
Heero beamed while took the blanket and knelt down by the DVD and VHS shelf. He scanned to choices and picked three. Relena returned and handed him a tray of soup and a three cups of water, Orange juice, and tea.  
  
"So, what movies did you pick."  
  
"Harry Potter, all three of them, Willie Wonker and the Chocalate Factory and How to lose a Guy in Ten days.  
  
"Uh, How bout Willie Wonker and the Chocalate Factory, it's been for ever since I've seen it."  
  
Heero placed the tape in the VCR, and sat next to Relena once again. He took the remote and pressed play. The tape began to roll fine until, it started to skip and black out constantly. Then what happened next surprised both of them. Porn flooded the screen. Relena gasped and turn to Heero.  
  
"What kind of factory is this"  
  
"It's not mine I swear."  
  
"Ah Uh, sure" He switch it off and took the tape out and looked at it. On it it, read: Duo's Grandma's Picnic.  
  
"Nice, I wonder if Hilde knows about this?"Relena laughed.never before had she heard Heero say something like that. She like it when he was sick.  
  
"I guess were watching How to lose a Guy in Ten Days"  
  
"Okay and I'll make sure to read the label." He took the DVD out of the case ane read the title.  
  
"What!" He stated. "Wufei's fun time"  
  
"Okay who's up for a game of Sorry" Relena laughed.  
  
Today was a good day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it.Ch 4 next. 


	4. Who the HELL?

**A/N: This chapter is not quite as funny as the others, it shows a more serious side the characters, but there real some really funny moments. Don't worry**

** Ch 4- Who the HELL?**

Relena had falling asleep shortly after the their game of Sorry had finished. They had decided to watch some TV and it was then she had fallen asleep on Heero's shoulder. Heero glanced at the grandfather clock that chimed in the hallway. 2:46 He turned off the television and picked up the sleeping princess. He took her up stairs and went to the guest room. He then realized that all 5 of the rooms in Qratra's vacation house were occupied. I guess she'll have to sleep in my room. A smile crept up onto his face. He placed her gently on the couch in his over sized room and went to change his bed sheets. Don't want her to get sick, now do we. After he was finished he placed her on his bed. He was almost laughed,almost when she turned onto her back, murmuring something. He noticed that she was still in her clothes and decided that it would be to uncomfortable to sleep in a pair of jeans and a light t shirt. He strolled over to her duffel bag and looked through it. He blush when he pulled out a pair of red lacy boy shorts underwear. He put it back quickly and pull out her Pj's. He smiled at the pale blue silk pajamas with cows located everywhere on the material. He moved next to the sleeping figure, and put her into a seating position making sure not to wake her. Her pulled off her shirt and replaced it with her silk PJ top. He then layed her down again, and this time slowly removed her pants. It was kind of hard since they were so tight. He looked away as her purple underwear came into view. He found it very hard to undress her when he wasn't looking at her so he gave into temptations and turned back around. Her legs were smooth and felt like pure silk under his rough hands. He reluctantly replaced her pants with her silk pj bottoms. He pulled the covers over her and sighed. He moved into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He exited dressed and sat down next to her on the bed. He pondered if he should sleep next to her or not. After all he could sleep on the floor or even the couch. _Well this is MY bed, why shouldn't I sleep in it._ Yes he had made up his mind. He pulled the covers over his own body, switch off the lamp, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Heero rolled over a yawned. He glanced at his clock and sat forward. He yawned and stretched this time. He got up and headed down stairs. A few minutes later Relena stirred and awoke. She looked around the unfamiliar room. Where am I? She sat up aburtly. Then it came rushing back and she gasped. What am I doing in Heero's bed? She jump off the bed and quickly ran to the door and flung it open. The dark figure truthfully scared the crap out of her.  
  
"Good Morning, Rele-" His sentence was literally cut short when Relena slammed the door into his nose before she became aware that is was Heero. He cried out in pain, and Relena sleepily reopened the door.  
  
"Oh my, so sorry, I didn't know it was you"  
  
"Well, who else could it be, the grim reaper!" he stated sarcastically, holding his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry, is it broken." he let go of his nose.  
  
"I don't think so" he said stepping past her and into his room.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot why I came up her for, breakfast is ready." Relena almost choked.  
  
"What, you cook" She couldn't help but laugh. Heero glared at her and frowned.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, but I guess I never saw you as the cooking type."  
  
"Well, I guess you never thought about me much" He turned and left.

_What the hell was that suppose to mean._ She chased after him, down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you talking about, I've thought about you every day since that incident with Marimayia."  
  
"Well, you sure didn't act like it, you just show up one day after two years of no connect, you could of least called. You knew where I was." (**A/N:For the first time ever**)  
  
"What! Wait a minute. I thought that's what you wanted, for me to stop playing childish game and give you your space. Plus you didn't try to connect me either, so this not me fault, plus you never cared before"  
  
"Well, people change, Relena"  
  
She was so confused. She didn't have a clue where this conversation was going.  
  
"Yes people do change but some don't. How was I suppose to know you wanted me to call. Any wayz what would you of said to me."  
  
"I would of told you, that you were the most beautiful girl I've met"  
  
"And how many is that"she said referring to how many girls he's actually met.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Thats what I thought"  
  
No it was his turn to be confused. And he was indeed.  
  
"Heero, lets just drop the subject okay-" Both there heads snapped up when the door bell rang, and Relena bolted out of the kitchen saying over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
Relena opened the door with a smile. "Hello"  
  
"Yes, does a man named Heero Yuy livehere."  
  
"Yes there is"  
  
"Relena, who's at the doo-" Heero stood in shock, staring at the young lady in blue before him.

"Nissa"  
  
"Heero" she screaked as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around as he hugged her closely. He sat her on her feet, and command her come in, leaving Relena to close the door. They enter the den and Heero asked his guest to be seated. But she noticed Relena enter the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry, My name is Nissa, you must be-" she took a guess "Heero's girlfriend" she said not quite sure. Relena slipped off the chair she sat in. She rose quickly and shook the girls hand.  
  
"No , I'm Relena, his nurse, and if you do excuse me, I'll be up stairs in_ Heero's_ room."  
  
She stated putting a little more spuke in Heero's name. She also shook her hips slightly as she exited the room. For some reason she felt threatened by the skinny dark haired women in the living room with the man she loved since she was 15 years old. She smiled as she entered Heero's room, and entered his bathroom. She stripped her clothes and stepped into the warm shower she had turned on moments earlier. She sighed as she relaxed her tried muscles. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her three month vacation. Then something dawned on her. She didn't have to be here. Heero was well again, and she could leave any time she felt like it. But something, something was keeping her, here, here with him. She sighed again. 20 minutes later she stepped out of the shower and wrapped and towel around her. She glanced around the neatly kept bathroom and spotted Heero's brush on a small dresser located next to the sink. She began running it's brissles through her hair. When all the tangles were removed she replaced the brush to the place she had found it, not quite sure if Heero would mind her using his stuff. She shrugged it off and opened the door to be scared again by a dark figure, but this time she shut the door she just as she put her hands over her mouth and gasped. She reopened the door.  
  
"Heero how many times do I have to tell you not the scare me like that."  
  
But his eyes weren't on her but were wondering all over her body. She peered down to see her naked body. She gasped again. She must of dropped her towel when she lefted her arms. She once again wrapped the towel around her body and held onto it tightly. She was never so embarrassed. Her face grew red.  
  
"So Heero, what is you want"  
  
"I was just wanting to know if you wanted your breastfast, uh I mean boobfast, uh, are you still hungry." Relena couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute standing there, he looked like a little boy that had just stepped all ovet his mothers new carpet with his muddy shoes.  
  
"Yes, let me get dressed, then we can eat."  
  
"Well actually, I was going-"  
  
"To what, oh where you going you leave with that girl, well I don't care" She moved into the larger room, and over to her nike duffel bag.  
  
"Actually, I was going to go lie down, I'm starting to feel dizzy."  
  
"Oh" She reached up and touched his forehead. It was warm. Maybe he didn't get over the flu, no one ever got over it in one day.  
  
"Relena, what's the matter. You've been acting rather strange lately."  
  
"I've been acting strange, you've got to be kidding me. You on the other hand have been acting very weird. Then again maybe it's just the flu."  
  
"No, you've been so, um forget it. " He exited the room quickly and she stared after him.  
  
She dressed and headed after him.

* * *

See, that was serious. HAHAHAHA. I laughed though when I thought of the what was going to happen in this chappy. Originally is story was going to be a one chapter fic but somehow my sister bribed me into continuing. Hope I made the best choice. Have a good day every1. HAHAHAHA. Plus I'm sorry about all the mistakes, i didn't have a lot of time to prof read it. Plus everyone else was busy as well so I couldn't ask them to do it. I'm so SORRY!!!! 


	5. A Day to End

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Love Sick

Ch 5- A Day to End

* * *

Relena walked faster to catch up with Heero. 

"Heero wait"

Heero stopped abruptly almost making Relena run into him. She walked around him to face him. There was a look of anger and sadness across his face and somehow she new she had not caused it.

"Heero I'm sorry, for what ever I did, I didn't mean it."

Heero still said nothing.

"Heero please…"

"Relena, that girl, that woman….. was my sister"

"Your sister……?"

"Nissa is my sister. I don't know how she found me, but I hope I didn't …"

Relena took him by the shoulders to get his attention.

"Heero what did you do" She led him into the living room. They both took a seat and Heero proceeded to tell her what had happened.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again, after 8 years that was all I had to say."

"Oh Heero, why would you do som…"

"She looked some much like me mother, seeing her again both memories from my past to the surface, things I was trained to forget. I just could not handle it, I didn't know how..."

"Oh Heero"

All she wanted to do was reach out a hug him, comfort him. Tears surfaced in Relena's eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly wrapped her arms around him in comforting embrace. She rested her head on his hunched shoulder.

"Heero, you have been through so much. I just don't understand, why you. You really don't deserve to live like this. No one does."

The silence that followed Relena's statement lingered for a while, until Heero pulled away and simply left Relena to herself. She knew all he needed was to be left alone. But the irony of the whole situation was that she was always the one left alone. She slowly made her way to the outside balcony that led into the back yard. The sun was about to set and she wanted to be there to greet it. She picked a rather large tree and climbed it to the very top, waiting for her day to end.

* * *

Heero looked out of his window into the trees where the princess of the Sanq kingdom sat, swinging her legs back and fourth. His feelings for her were changing right before his eyes. Her words lingered in his ears. _"Heero, you have been through so much. I just don't understand, why you. You really don't deserve to live like this. No one does."

* * *

_

Sorry once again. i know 's short but time is the enemy here not me. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Read and Review.


	6. For You!

A/N: A lot of you have noticed that the story has begun to be more on the serious side. That's just to go in depth a little more into to Heero's life, his background and origin. Please don't worry, the story will bounce back into the humorous story I intended it to be.

Chapter: 6

Title: For you!

* * *

Relena sat on a thick branch, just looking over the landscape. The sun had set over an hour ago, yet she did not moved. She turned toward the house and an uneasy feeling came over her. She tried to brush it away, but it still found its way to the surface. She jumped from the tree and walked slowly to the house. She headed straight to Heero's room, knowing that she would probably find him asleep and would be worrying for no reason. She opened the door slowly, peering into the dark room. She moved in a little more to find the light switch. She moved her hand across the wall, when she found it; she switched it on, and gasped almost fainting. She ran to still figure that lay on the floor. 

"Heero" she called softly, excepting him to wake.

"Heero" she tried again, louder this time. Still nothing. She began to shake him vigorously.

"Heero, Heero. Wake up." Tears built up in her eyes. She was scared. But it wasn't the first time she felt this way for him.

"Heero, please wake up. Please"

The End

(Syke, I'm joking.)

Relena got up and ran to the phone and dialed the famous emergency number. 911.

Relena stood out side as she watched the paramedics place Heero into the ambulance. _If only she had got to him faster. _She knew something was wrong still she did not listen to her intuition. This was all her fault, if she hadn't let him stay up that night, he would still be in her care. She decided that after he got better she would totally separate herself from him. She was not doing any good for him, and he obliviously didn't want her around.

Relena opened the door slowly, making the least noise she could. She noticed a nurse was standing over the sleeping figure attending got the IV in his arm. It seemed that Heero also somehow found his way into the hospital. She moved in closer hesitantly.

"So how is he?"

The nurse looked up from her clip board and looked down at the figure in the bed.

"He's fine, just a cause of pneumonia, if he was brought in any later he would have been in a more serious condition. He should pull through just find and be back on his feet in on time. Are you his girlfriend if you don't mind me asking?"

Relena shook her head slowly placing caring hand on his.

"No, I'm just someone who cares a lot for him. More than he knows" The nurse nodded her head showing that she understood then left her in silence. Relena pulled a chair close to the bed and sat next to him all the while holding his hand in hers.

"I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry. This was my fault; I was supposed to take care of you and I failed at that. It's because of me that you're here. I hope you get better soon."

Silence crept into the hospital room slowly but surely. She could here a pair of doctors and nurses talking down the hallway, yet paid no attention to the words she heard. She was too focused on the sleeping face that lay before her. She felt a wet substance suddenly hit her arm and she realized she was crying.  
"Heero you really have idea how precious you really are? Well you may not think so but I care for you very much, more than I probably should. But you…. you confuse me. When I finally find the strength to move on with out you, you find your way back it my life. And you don't know this, but it hurts" Tear fell; falling as if it were drought and this was the first rain of the season.

"It really hurts, it hurt then and it hurts the same now. I remember I use to cry myself to sleep because of you and sometimes I still do, because I care too much." She took a deep breath before she continued.

"But I still don't understand…why you. Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to be chosen to pilot Gundam 01? You had your whole future in front of you and they just took it away. Well I hurt for you too. Why you?" It was all she could take. She let it go. All of it. Minutes later her head was resting on the side of the bed where she had cried herself to sleep, her hand still in Heero's.

Heero opened his eyes slowly when he sure that she was soundly asleep. He looked down at her and felt something wet on face. He reached up and wiped it away. _Was he crying? _He had heard everything and his heart ached because he knew that he was the cause of her sadness and pain. _Yes, he had actually shed tears, something he thought he had forgotten. _ This girl was truly amazing. While he lay in the bed his feelings began to open up and glimpse of the real Heero was seen, but the door wasn't open enough to actually let him out. He had to find away to free himself and he knew Relena was the only who could help him. He glanced down at her again. _Could I really be love sick for this girl?

* * *

_

Yeah I updated within a week. Hope you enjoy. Review please. Thanks!  



	7. Flowers and Nurses

Chapter 7 

Title: Flowers and Nurses

* * *

Relena eyes opened slowly, as they adjusted to the sunlight in the room. She sat up and looked, and for a moment didn't recognize 

where she was. She yawned and stretched as she wondered what time it was. She looked at the clock that hung over Heero's bed. 7:32.

_I should probably get home. Qratra and the rest are coming home today._ She glanced toward Heero and smiled. He looks so cute.

She couldn't help but kiss him. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

" See you later, sweetie, Get better soon." With that she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Heero opened eyes, and smirked.

_Sweetie._ The thought brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Relena entered the house, and passing the den, she stopped. She remembered two nights before. She had actually gotten Heero to 

watch a movie, but actually getting to the movie was a trip in itself. With Duo's Grandma's Picnic. The memory she laughed. How could

she not. But then reality made it's way back into the picture. She sighed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Relena waited for the guys all night, but they never showed. She wasn't worried, though. She had so much more on her mind. The next 

morning she arrived at the hospital with a full bouquet of flowers. Only because she half excepted Heero to still be asleep when she got

there. She tipped toed into the room and sat the vase of flowers on the stand next to Heero's bed. She jumped completely out of her skin

when she heard:

"Are those for me? "

She placed a hand over her heart and gasped for air.

"Oh my, you scared me, Heero"

"No kidding"

Her eyes widened. "Uh, Are you feeling okay" She felt his forehead

"I mean your fever is gone, but"

"I'm fine" he said.

She gave him an uneasy look, but dismissed it. "Okay"

"And to answer you question, Yes these are for you" Just then and nurse walked into the room.

"Oh Mrs. Dorlin, good you're here. Well it seems his fever has gone down during the night." she checked her clip board.

"And it looks like he'll be able to go home to day." She smiled at both of them.

"You may leave when your ready, just make sure you check out at the front deck" Then she left them in silence.

Heero wasted no time in throwing off the sheet that lay on top of him. She moved to him.

"Don't move to fast"

"You worry to much"

She gave him a funny look. Something was wrong. What was going on. It has to the medicine, I'll just have to let it wear off.

"What" he asked.

"Nothing" she smiled and led the way.

* * *

Hey, thanks everybody for waiting so patiently. I had a bit of writers block, but now it's okay. Don't forget to read and Review. 


	8. Reflection

A/N: I have not forgotten. I will continue this as long as keep getting reviews and my computer doesn't crash again. hehehe. NEways Reveiw.

* * *

Title: Love Sick

Ch 7: Reflection

* * *

They exited the hospital in silence, neither having anything to say. The day was a slow day and there were hardly any cars or people in

sight. She began crossing the street and Heero followed her, no questions asked. He could tell she was thinking about something deeply.

He too slipped into a chain of his own thoughts, slow going over the visions of the pass few days. Suddenly he felt lost, though he knew

exactly were he was. There was something missing in him and it left him feeling hollow. He stared at the girl in front of him, noticing her

every move, the way her long hair rose and fell in the breeze, and how her hips moved gracefully as she glided across the sidewalk into

the rose garden that was located about a block from the hospital. He didn't even realize that she had stopped until he ran in to her,

knocking her forward slightly. She smiled and apologized, for something that was not her fault. But that was just like her. She had been

doing that since she had first met her. He looked around and realized they were on a small bridge. He watched her as she moved closer

the edge looking into the stream at her reflection. He moved to her side and waited.

"When you see my reflection, what do you see? I see a killer, a murder. I see a tool, a broken tool used for war. I cold-hearted bastard,

that as no future. I see…. Nothing" He didn't know why those words escaped his lips, but it was how he felt inside."

"Heero what are you talking about? I see man that has yes been broken, but is now stronger than he was before. I see a boy who's been

hurt and should or never been. I see brave young man that saved many lives. That saved mine countless time's before. I see you, Heero. I

see you" She placed her hand on his chest over his heart.

"How can you see all of that in –"But his words were cut off Relena's lips pressed on his. Relena could not handle the fact that she had

just kissed Heero, she pulled away and left Heero to him self. As he stared after her in shock, he felt the emptiness inside of him leave him

for a moment. _Is that what's missing?

* * *

_

Chapter 8 will be up soon, but if you review it will be sooner._  
_


	9. Pure Happiness

Chapter 8: Pure Happiness

* * *

Relena's mind raced as she walked speedily toward the home she was currently residing in. There were so many thoughts at once. _Why had she kissed him?_ That was one question she could not answer. She breathed a sigh as she leaned against the door and locked. It didn't sound like Heero was there. _He must still at the Park._ She headed up stairs to take a long hot shower.

* * *

With his hands in his pockets and his head hung low, Heero tried to understand what had just happened. She had kissed him. That much was true, but why was it such a big deal. I mean it was just Relena… Then he realized what he just said. Relena…. He remembered the feeling he had felt prior to the incident. But once again he felt cold inside. A picture of her flooded his mind. Remembered thinking about in the hospital while he was asleep and he noticed he loved the way her dimples formed when she smiled, he loved the scent of her when ever she was around, he loved the way eyes would shine when she saw him, and he loved the way she was always worrying about him. He stopped abruptly, every thing becoming clear. He finally realized that he loved her. That Relena was the only one that made him feel alive and warm inside. A smile of pure happiness formed on his face. Just as he was about the dash toward the house and voice stopped him. 

"Heero"

She sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

".Brother, Please….

"It's been a while"

There was a deep silence. She sighed.

"It took awhile to find you"

Heero leaned forward and placed an elbow on each knee.

"How's mom?"

"She's fine, she wants you to call."

"I will"

"So about the girl I met the other day"

"What about her?"

"It may have been a while but I can still read you like a book. You love her, don't you?"

"Oh and how would you know?"

She smiled. "I spotted you'll on the bridge not too long ago. You seemed surprised. Like you didn't except it"

"I didn't"

"But you do love her?"

"…I... May be…… Yes"

"Have you told her?"

"No" Little by little the brother she knew and loved was shining through the dark of Heero Yuy. Heero stood and began to walk away.

" I missed you!" She couldn't help but hug him.

"Tell, Mom "I love her""

* * *

Hope you like it. I will get deeper in the next chapter. Reveiw.  



End file.
